Amu's Dream
by Miruu.Chii
Summary: Amu is dreaming again...but it won't stop! She keeps transferring from dream to dream. Amu is in a coma. You should read this because it is funny and entertaining. Come on! You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any Characters....yet. I also don't own Taylor Swift or the song Love Story!**

Amu walked up to her computer and sat down on her rooling chair. She went on her IM and started to talk to a guy.

"Hey wat up?" The guy typed.

"Hey Will! I'm eating chicken right now." She was eating barbeque! YUM!

"Ok? When do you want to sign up for the show?" He asked.

"How bout now?" She questioned.

"Ok. Meet you at the park!" Will closed his laptop and went to the park. Amu wan't there so he practiced his act. "I like to SING! I like to DANCE!!!!" He practicly screamed!

"Uh....." Amu walked up to Will and tilted herhead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing!" Will explained.

"Let's go!" She pulled Will's hand and dragged him to the theatre.

'Wow! That person is cute!' Amu thought to herself while looking at a guy with midnight blue hair playing the violin. 'And he plays so beautifully!'

"Number 17!" A judge with long black hair and geeky looking glasses announced. Amu was number 17 so she went up and started to tell the judge that her name was Amu and that she was going to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. She got finished singing and the judde nodded indicating that she was done.

"Number 18!" The judge screamed. The guy with the violin came out. He said his name was Ikuto and that he was going to play the violin. When he was done the judge nodded and he left. He passed by Amu and she gazed at him.

'OMG he is so hot!' Amu thought. Ikuto noticed her gazing and slapped her.

"It's not good to stare at people." He said.

'It's not good to be so hot either!' Amu thought while rubbing her cheek.

"I love you!" Amu yelled.

"Eh?" Ikuto was confused.

"Will you marry me?" She asked him. ( Will pops out of nowhere.)

"Yes I shall marry thee!" Will said while holding a sword. Amu threw a hotdog at him ... then Will ate it! "That was good!"

Ikuto was still puzzled. "What the heck is going on? No one heard him so he started to scream. "LA LA LA LA LA!" Wait, correction, he started to SING!! Amu looked at him with amazed eyes. She never knew he could play the violin _and_ sing.

"Your a perfect person!" Amu said while hugging Ikuto. He just looked at her and slapped her again.

"I thought you were marrying that guy." He pointed Will who was dancing ballerina version.

"I really don't know him at all!" Amu lied.

"Then why are you marrying him?" It looked like he was gonna have question marks bursting out of his head.

"Amu wake up!" Ikuto, Will, and everyone else in the theatre yelled.

"What the heck?" Now Amu looked as if ? were gonna explode out of her head. And they did. Then Amu woke up.

"I had the wierdest dream that ... AAHH!!!!" She screamed as she noticed Ikuto sitting in a chair staring at her. "When did you get here?"

"I live here. Your in my room." Ikuto explained.

Amu screamed again. "Why am I in here?" She looked around and noticed that it wasn't her room at all.

"I don't know. I just saw you laying on my floor laughing yourself to sleep, literally. Now ... GET OUT! " Ikuto pointed to his door and Amu felt the need to laugh.

"Ha...HaHA.....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She thought something was REALLY funny.

"Stop laughing and get out!" He pointed to the door again.

"Why did you...HAHHAHAHA!" Her laughing interupted her sentence.

"What the heck? .... GET OUT!" Ikuto dragged Amu out of his room and threw her down the stairs. Then she woke up? AGAIN? It was like a chain of dreams! Amu looked around to see if she was in her room. She was.

"Hey! I luv you~!" A distant voice said. And it scared Amu because she knew who it was.

"No! Don't come near me Will!" She yelled so Will could hear. Then she looked at herself. She was wearing a black strapless minidress."AAHH! I don't want to know what will happen next!" Will then came in with his ..... Chicken suit?! Then she looked at him again and say him undressing! She quickly closed her eyes then opened them to see that ... Will was on top of her?! She Quickly closed her eyes again and opened them to a beautiful meadow.

On one side she say Will (dress again) coming to her. She looked away to find Kukai in the other direction. She looked all over the meadow and saw Tadase, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Kairi! 'what the heck?!" She thought.

"Hey actually I could deal with this...except for Will." After she said that the guys saw each other and started to fight! Tadase died after a few punches. That must have been the first target. Then everyone stared at Kairi. They went to him and he was down too. The four that were left were Will, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto. They went to Will but what happend was that Nagihiko ended up dying! Will faced Amu with a grin. Then he mouth 'I luv juice!' "What the heck? I don't care if you love juice! Just keep fighting!" Amu yelled but Will was paying to much attention to Amu that Kukai and Ikuto took advantage of it and he was dead. Then Ikuto and Kukai faced each other.

Then all then the sudden Nagihiko raised from the dead and started to shoot at the two and killed everyone except him and Amu. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Amu. "I luv you." He said and with that he killed Amu.

Amu opened her eyes to a dark alley. Then 2 cats (A midnight blue one and a blonde.)  
"Oh no! Here we go again!" Amu said while holding her head as if to have a head ache.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Not even the characters! Except Will!**

**(Amu's POV)**

I reconized the cats...Well rather their hair. One was Ikuto and the other was was Tadase.

"Come here kitty." I motioned the one I thought was Ikuto to come to me. When he did a panther came out and trampled me. "Get off of me Will!" Will had black spiky hair when he was a person and now he was a ... PANTHER!? What the heck? "Why are .... licking me?" And why are you a panther?" I expected a answer at first but then I remembered that they were all animals. I got up from the ground and picked up Tadase. Wasn't he dead. Nope still alive. I could feel his heart beating.

Then Nadeshiko ...Wait Nadeshiko what the heck? Isn't she supposed to be a he? Well he looked like a she...I don't know. I walked up to her/him. "Are you a boy or girl.?" I asked him/her even though it was kinda rude.

"Girl obviously!" She said in a sweet voice. "Hey let go of my cats!" She said in an angry voice. Wow she has some mood swings. I backed away from the ally then let go of Tadase. He jumped into Nadeshiko's arms but then he turned back into a ....girl?

"This is a wierd dream." I picked up Ikuto then. He looked at me and slapped me! Why does he always have to slap me?

I fell from the powerful slap and opened my eyes to see that I was in a tent. "Wow!" I looked out and saw a clearing. In the middle was table with tea pot and cups. By the table was two chairs. I went to sit down but the chair dissapeared under me! So instead of landing in a chair I landed on my butt.

"Ow!" Then Rima and Yaya came out.

"What are you doing here?" Rima asked while pouring tea into both of the cups. She gave one to Yaya and the other to herself.

"I have NO idea. Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, trying to act innocent eh? Well you know where your at surely. If not then your stupid."

"Then call me stupid! Where am I?!" I asked again.

"You are in **_THE_** place." Yaya said. She put imphasise on the word **_THE_**.

"What is **_THE_** place?" I asked.

"You know The place where **_IT_** happens." Yaya tried to explain. I wonder what **_IT_**...Oh **_IT_**! Wait if this is the place where **_IT_** happens then.... Will then came out of the tent.

"Hello!" He greeted.

"Did you have a nice slumber?" Rima asked.

"Yes! Amu's body kept me warm." Will said while stretching. I quickly closed my eyes hoping another dream would come.

When I opened my eyes I was in Ikuto's room again. I looked at myself to see what I was wearing. I was wearing Jeans and a black button up shirt. It was unbuttoned and... I noticed something. I'll just say that...well....I WAS A BOY!!! Then Ikuto came in.

"Why are you in here!?" Ikuto noticed me on his bed.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I asked him. Even though I had no reason to be there. He didn't answer. I then closed my eyes preparing for another dream.

**(End of POV)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Amu has been in a terrible accident and is in a coma." The doctor explained to all the people looking and hoping for Amu to wake up. The people that were there were Tadase, Will, Ikuto, Nagihiko, her parents, Rima(Even though she is the one who ran her over), Yaya, Utau(Was in the car with Rima) Kairi, and Kukai.

Her dreams were projected on a screen. Some people didn't like some of the dreams. Ikuto didn't like the fact that Will was in the dream about the ..... chicken suit. And the fact that he (Ikuto) died. Nobody liked the fact that they (themselves) died. Nagihiko was guilty for not being killed and killing others. Will was happy even though he was killed. Will was a close friend of Amu. Nagihiko remembered the cat dream that he was a she. He was a CAT LADY! Tadase a Ikuto was her cats!

A new dream popped up on the screen. Amu was in Ikuto's room and was a boy. Everyone sweat drops. Tadase was keeping score of who was in the most dreams. So far it was Will and Ikuto in the leading followed by Tadase and Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, and in last place was Kukai,Kairi, Rima, and Yaya. Once Tadase announced this he felt sad...he wanted to be first. Will and Ikuto looked at each other. Yaya looked like she was gonna freak!

"Yaya want to be in more dreams!!!" Yaya screamed.

"I'm sorry but we can't control that." The doctor said.

"Yaya sad now!" Yaya folded her arms across her chest.

"It's no surprise that I'm the guy of her dreams." Boasted Will.

"So am I." Ikuto pointed out.

"Well she likes me better!"

"No she doesn't!" Then they started to brawl. Everyone else sweatdrops.

"We don't need anymore injuries going on!" The doctor said trying to break up the fight.

"I wonder if I get in a coma too I would get into her dreams more." wondered Will.

"My pleasure!" Ikuto was ready to punch him but then.... Another dream!

Amu was on a date with...KUKAI?! She went to Olive Garden and they talked mainly about sports. They said that Ran and Daichi should have a play date. Then what got on Will and Ikuto's nerves was that they...Kissed! Amu blushed and then they walked out.

"It seems to me that I'm the man of her dreams! It also appears that Will rapes Amu and Ikuto slaps her." Kukai said.

Will and Ikuto looked him with a knife in their hand. "I'm gonna kill you." They said in unision. Hey at least they agree on something!


	3. Chapter 3

**I like don't own like the like story Shugo Chara! but I own this like story and Will....is he still in that closet ... IDK but let us start de story!!**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Just as I was about to slash that little dude thing, the knife disappeared! I looked at Will and he had a confused look on his face. I looked at his hand and it was bleeding! I looked at my hand and it was covered in the blood. Will looked at me and then he fainted. Faints at the sight of blood. Will woke up again and I shoved my hand in his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed to the floor. MuhahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA!! I will definitely use this to an advantage in the future! I looked at my hand again.

"You really need to put a bandage on that." The stupid doctor said.

"Maybe I do, but the question is if I will!" (Scary music in back round).

"What?" Looks like Mr. Faints alot woke up.

"What are you talking about, really?" Kukai said with the knifes in his hand.

"So you did this to us .... well mainly me.. but really, why?!" I shoved my hand in his face. Lucky for him he didn't faint at the sight of blood.

"It was either this or die." he explained while holding up the knifes.

"I choose you die!" I grabbed a knife and aimed at the target.

"Are you jealous?" Kukai asked with a grin on his face.

"All the more reason to kill you!" I threatend him with the knife then... Another dream....Ugh!

**(End of POV)**

**(Dream Time!)**

Amu woke up on the side of a pool. The pool was in ground so when she rolled over she landed right in 8 ft deep of water!

"Bloblopopblob!" Amu screamed. (in the water)

The lifeguard came in. Then another. Then another!! When she was out of the water she noticed Tadase giving CPR to her! She pushed Tadase away and noticed that the life guards were none other than the guardians Rima and Yaya. She also noticed Kairi who had a slow reaction and just now went to save her. Kairi returned with a cardboard box.

**(Amu's POV)**

Wow Kairi is real smart. (sarcastic) Ugh! Why does it smell like blood. I looked at my arm which just happened to hurt A LOT! It was like ... GONE! I looked back at the pool and it wasn't a pool anymore! It was a dock. Not just any dock. A dock that I just noticed I fell off of and was eaten by Man-eating sharks! The life guards disappeared and I kinda started to miss Tadase .... Maybe not that much but still...

**(End of POV)**

**(End of Dream Time!)**

"Yea! Yaya was in another dream!" Yaya was overjoyed.

"Yea! Amu misses me!" Tadase jumped up and down.

"Yea! She smells my ... our blood!" Will was excited.

(All said together)...(15 mins pass)

"Yea! I have slow reations!" Kairi was thrilled for some reason. " And I saved a cardboard box!"

"..." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aren't you happy for me ?! Clap, CLAP, CLAP!!!!! OR FACE THE RATH OF MY DARK SIDE!!!!! HEE HEE HEE!" (Evil fishes surround him.) Every one starts to clap poorly. "Is that the best you can do!? I can do damage you know!"

"Yea coming from a guy who saved a cardboard box." Ikuto picked up his knife and pointed and Kairi.

"Exactly...Now um look over there another dream!" Kairi was glad to get out of that mess.

He was right though. Another dream appeared.

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I appeared in front of a Love Hotel. Wait... LOVE HOTEL!? Someone behind me blew on my neck.

"AAAHHH!!!!!" I sceamed. I was scared... TERRIFIED!!! I looked behind me to see Rima there. "Oh that goodness." I was so relieved.

"It was fun tonight, let's do it again sometime." Rima strutted off with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh....AAHH!!!!" I just realized that I just had it again... WITH RIMA!!!!!!! The scene changed into a toy store. I went into a corner and tried to forget that the world I used to live in woud never come back. I closed my eyes and image my family. My Parents and sister. I opened my watery eyes and saw Ami holding her favorite bear.

"Sissy I want this one!"

"But you already have that one." I was confused but then again I was in a toy store.

"I said this one!" Ami shoved the now red eyed bear in my face and I started to get wozzy. Ami suddenly got to guns out of one of the bins. She rounded up the employees. I noticed that they were Nagihiko, Ikuto, Rima, and... My mom?! "From now on you are my hostages!" Ami explained. "Until that girl gives me this bear." She pointed to me. The bear now was glowing a blueish color. Why would anyone buy that bear?

"Fine." I looked for my wallet but couldn't find it. "But I don't have money."

"I know how you can get some money." Ikuto offered. No..NO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I have suddenly come to a realization that I update to slow, like yeah! **

**???: You do, don't you?**

**Camicamcam: AAAHH! Who's there, like yeah?!**

**Ikuto: It's me, you know ... Ikuto.**

**Camicamcam: Ok then ... I don't own shugo chara, or the group Avenue Q, like yeah. Start de story! ****(like yeah)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV) **

"W..What do you want?" Amu stuttered.

"I want ..." Ikuto paused to make it more dramatic.

"What?" Amu asked again.

"I want ..." Ikuto paused again.

"JUST TELL ME!!!!" Amu is very impatient as you can tell.

"... Cookies ..."

"Cookies?"

"Didn't you hear me? I want some home baked cookies!" Ikuto said.

"That was what I thought you'd say?" Amu said acting as if it were true.

"Don't tell me your starting to get a perverted mind too!" Ikuto said a little to enthusiastic.

"Your creeping me out man! Try and find your melon mind." Amu's mom said while she had her legs crossed and her hands above her head, her hands forming an 'o' in each hand. "Oooommmm."

"Isn't it mello?" Ikuto asked.

"Didn't I tell you to find your melon mind? Now find it!" Amu's mom yelled, thinking as if he were her own child.

"Oh and about those cookies, start making them. I'll be back....." Ikuto said to Amu. He did a somersault across the floor then said.".....in thirty minutes."

**(End of this POV)**

**(Starting Amu's POV!)**

I started the cookies as soon as possible. I then set the oven to ... wait ... ( starts a panic attack) Where did this oven come from? Like what the heck? Where did the ingredients come from? Why do I smell BLT sandwiches? AAHH! I'm also still being takin' hostage by my little sister. And that is just wrong. An all time low. Commit suicide low. I mean she is like I don't know like ... ugh can't remember. 3... 4.. 5. It doesn't matter.

**(End of POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

What the heck is a melon mind? Where am I at? Isn't this only supposed to be Amu's POV and Normal POV in Dream Time! ? I'll change it back.

**(Ikuto changes POV to normal)**

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _Amu walked over to the oven.

"Looks like there done!"

"It looks like there burnt." Rima said.

"AAHHH! Don't scare me like that."

"Why don't you use Character Change with Su? It'll turn out alot better." Rima pointed out.

"Uh ... well .... DUH!" Amu smacked her self in the forehead causing her to fall.

"Go jump in a hole." Rima said to the pathetic Amu on the floor.

"If only, if only,"Amu said.

"If only what?" Ikuto came back with a melon. Not just any melon, it was shaped like Ikuto's head!

"If only could find a hole."Amu finished.

"Here's one!" Nagihiko said carrying a hole. He placed on the hole on the ground. Amu went up to it and jumped in it.

"Thanks Rima~" Amu's voice trailed off to another dream.

**(End of Dream Time!)**

Everyone stared at the screen.

"What .... the ..... heck." Everyone said in unison.

"Um ... I know that I'm not really that close to Amu but ... WHY AIN'T I IN ANY DREAMS?!" Utau was full of frustration. "I'm mean even her MOM! No offence."

"Melon mind?" Amu's mom was stuck in a deep thought. "I mean seriously, Melon mind? She can come up with something better right?"

"Hey can I kill you now?" Ikuto still had his knife pointed at Kairi.

"Um ... the answer is n-no?"

"You can't answer a question with another question! That's in the rule book!" Ikuto handed Kairi a big book. On the front it said _Things I Want to do to Amu When We Get Married _By _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. "Wait wrong one." Ikuto pulled out another book and gave it to Kairi. It said_ The Rule Book _By _Some Hobo On the Street._

"Should I even ask?" Kairi said looking at the book Ikuto to away him.

"Uh ... No not really."

"Hey, do you think I'm gay?" Tadase asked.

"Of couse! Totally gay! Thought you couldn't get any gayer, but now look at you! I'll start calling you Tadagay!" Ikuto expained.

"You know I meant the happy gay right?" Tadagay asked.

" ..."

"I finally know that I'm actually gay gay! Now I can listen to my favorite song!"

"Uh.. if you don't mind me asking, what _is_ your favorite song?" Kairi asked.

"If you were gay by Avenue Q!" Tadase said with ear plugs in his ears. Ikuto went over to Utau because he coudn't stand the gayness anymore.

"Hey do you now what the score is?" Ikuto asked.

"Hm ... Well all I know is that I'M NOT IN ONE, NOT EVEN ONE DREAM!!!!" Utau got angier by the second.

"I know how to cheer you up!" Told Kukai.

"R..Really!" Utau smiled while steams of tears came down.

"Really?" Asked Ikuto.

"No!" Kukai said with a smile.

"Do you know what the score is?" Ikuto asked Kukai.

"Um ... Let's see. your in the lead with six appearances. Then Will with five. Then Rima with four. Then Nagihiko/Nadeshiko and Tadagay with three. Then last but not least Me, Kairi, Yaya and Amu's relitives with only two." Kukai said with his list in hand and his glasses on.

"Yes! Six!"

"I only got five. I'm a retard." Will said depresingly.

"You guys are acted wierd are you all right?" Kukai switched to Worried mood.

"No were not Ok!"

"Were switched places." Then Ikuto inzipped him self. So did Will.

"When did you..."

"Before you red that." Will ( the real one) expained while taking off the suit.

"Look!" The docter shouted from across the room.

"What?" Ikuto (real one) asked. He looked over and saw that another dream popped up.

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Still Normal POV)**

Amu was in an emergancy room. She looked around and saw something popping up from her stomach. She was, believe it or not, ... PREGNANT!!!!

"Who the heck got me pregnant?!" Amu screamed.

"I did"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camicamcam: So that's the end, like yeah!**

**Amu: W..What! Wait I'm pregnant?! Who the heck got me pregnant?!**

**Ikuto: I did once.**

**Amu: NO! NO! NO!**

**Camicamcam: Just read the next chapter, like yeah.**

**Amu: But you said it was over?**

**Camicamcam: I was only kidding, like yeah!**

**Ikuto: But you don't update often.**

**Camicamcam: I would if there were more reviews, like yeah.**

**Will: That being said. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Camicamcam: Yeah, finally chappie 5, like yeah!**

**Amu: What is so special about Chapter 5?**

**Camicamcam: Nothing, like yeah!**

**Amu: ...**

**Will: Say, your writing style has become different. Why?**

**Camicamcam: I wanted it to look professional, like yeah.**

**Amu and Will: What the heck?**

**Utau: (hands Camicamcam $5) Am I gonna be in this chapter more often?**

**Camicamcam: Sure! Someone do disclaimer, like yeah!**

**Ikuto: This girl doesn't own Shugo Chara, Truth or Dare Camp, or Lucky Star, also Dr. Will doesn't exist, well atleast that I know of.**

**Camicamcam: On with de story, like yeah!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV)**

"AAAHHH! I'm pregnant!" Amu screamed.

"I got you pregnant." Some creepy someone. (His face isn't revealed yet.)

"AAAHHH! Who are you?" Amu screamed again, probably took out the hearing in the creepy someone's ear.

"I'm none other than ..." Takes off scary cape thing. "Kairi/Kukai!"

"Huh? What the heck?!" Amu was really confused. (A/N So am I!)

"We were mutated, You can call us Kuri!" The weird mix began to say.

"What a wierd name! HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amu laughed.

"What's so funny?" They managed to say in between the laughing.

"It sounds like curry!"

"What a lame joke." They then went away.

"Who are you, Rima?" Rima then came up and smacked Amu across the face.

"Bad joke." Rima then went away also. Then a nurse came in. It was Utau! (Camicamcam: Are you happy now? Utau: No! Camicamcamcam: Ugh!)

"Ok! Time to deliver the baby!" She smiled at Amu then a docter came in.

"I'm Dr. Will. I'm here to deliver the baba." The doctor put some rubber gloves and went in his position.

"What the heck is a baba?" Amu asked.

"You know the thing inside of you." Dr explained.

"That's a baby, not no baba!" she tolded him off.

"Here he is!" The Doctor showed Amu the baby.

"Aw! W..Wait! T..That looks exactly like I..Ikuto!" She stuttered. Then the 'baba' squeezed Amu's breasts. Amu blushed a bright red. "AAHH! He is even a pervert in baby form!" She threw the baby Ikuto at Dr. Will. "You keep him!"

"Aw! So cute! I could just eat him up!" Utau said while playing with the 'baba'. She then threw it in her mouth and ate baby Ikuto!

"You ate my 'baba'!"

"But you didn't want it."

"Darn!" Amu bed started to shake. Then it fell through a trap door.

**(End of Dream Time!)**

**(Utau's POV)**

I looked at the screen. I was bewildered! Baba, baby Ikuto, baby eating, pervertiveness? All so confusing! Kukai came up to me with the same self explanatory expression everyone else had, including me.

"Wow! you looked so hot ... like ... temperature wise, you know." Kukai tried to save himself ... as you can tell it didn't work because I slapped him across the face. "Ikuto, Rima, and now you?" Kukai was referring to the slapping.

**(End of that POV)**

**(Starting Normal POV!)**

"OMG! What happend to my poor Amu?!" A strange girl bursted though the door.

"OMG! Who are you?" Yaya came over to the weird girl.

"I'm like totally, like Camicamcam! The auther of this story!"

"OMG! Could you put Yaya in more stories?"

"I could, but like , I don't want to, like yeah." She then pointed to the door. "Open now!" The door flung open to reveal a girl about the same age as Amu and Camicamcam. "This girl is Gina-chan! Help her feel welcome!"

Ikuto came over to the small group. "Yo, What up?"

"This girl is Camicamcam, she is the auther, and this is her friend Gina-chan" Yaya expained.

"Actually, she's my bestest friend. Check out her story called Truth or Dare Camp. You'd like it Ikuto! (*whispers*except for the fact you wear a dress mutiple times.) And also you can call me Cami if you want." Gina-chan then starts to dance.

"What the heck?" Ikuto questioned.

"Me too Gina-chan!" Cami started to laugh loudly.

"Must be an inside joke." Yaya suggested.

"We'll whatever it is, it ain't funny." Rima pointed out. Cami then started to dance along with them. It was the dance from Lucky Star. Then everone uncontrollable started to dance the dance too. Well everyone exept for Amu who was still in her coma.

"Oh, that reminds me. Can there be more amuto in the story?" If you guessed that Ikuto asked it, your right! (gives cookie to winners)

"I'm planning on it." There was a scream. It was coming from the screen. It was Amu on her hand and knees. "Let's start now!" Cami said with an evil glint in her eye.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camicamcam: Wowwie! Two Chappies in one day! I'm on a roll!**

**Ikuto: Wowwie?**

**Camicamcam: Just be happy that there will be Amuto next chapter!**

**Ikuto: Ok**

**Utau: I ate a baba Ikuto?!**

**Camicamcam: Well, you wanted to be in the story more right?**

**Utau: You were in the story more than me! And you just got in it!**

**Camicamcam: Well if you want to be in the story more I need more reviews.**

**Will: That being said R&R!**

**Camicamcam: Guess what!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Camicamcam:When I had 587 words on here I was like singin' "Oh, I'm half way done. Oh, Livin' on the sun!"**

**Everyone: What the heck?**

**Camicamcam: Well, ... Bye I guess ....**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Camicamcam: Yo, my people, like yeah!**

**Ikuto: I'm a people! Let's party! Party people!**

**Camicamcam: What the heck is wrong with you, like yeah?**

**Nagihiko: I think he is like that because there is amuto in this chapter.**

**Amu: NNNNOOOOO! I don't like were this is going!**

**Camicamcam: Don't worry! Well, not much. But worry a little but a lot, like yeah.**

**Amu: Your so evil Cami-chan! **

**Rima: Hey! Nagihiko is here!**

**Camicamcam: Yeah, he hasn't been in much chapters so I decided 'What the hay! Let's put him in!', like yeah.**

**Utau: What about me?!**

**Camicamcam: Uh ... um..... Someone do disclaimer, like yeah!**

**Yoru: Cami-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Barnes and Nobles, or Olive Garden, Nya~!**

**Camicamcam: On with de story, like yeah!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Amu's POV)**

"AAAHHH!" I screamed again. I had just been informed that Barnes and Nobles was going out of business! (A/N Not really, thank goodness!) My life is ruined! I have nothing to live for anymore! I screamed again. Then Ikuto came over.

"Yo?" Ikuto looked at the position I was in. All fours. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Um... I'm... uh screaming because Barnes and Nobles is going out of business!"

"AAAAHHH!" Ikuto joined my screaming.

" Aaahhh?" Tadase came over with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened?"

"Barnes and Nobles is going out of business!" Ikuto and I tried to explain.

"NNNOOO! This is bad! We must go forth and replenish my kingdom with more! Come commoners!" Tadase motioned for us to come along. We arrived at the train station. Then we went on the train. When we got off, we went a few feet to a little villge. then we stopped. "This is my kingdom! Tadase Land!" Tadase declared. Me and Ikuto turned around, not wanting to know what kind of people follow the 'All Mighty King' as he calls himself.

"I think kiddy king is _way _in over his head, don't you think Amu-_chan_?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu-_chan_?" I knew he never called me that ... not that I know of. He is right about Tadase though. It looks like Kiseki Character changed with him.

"My people! I command thee to make thy Barnes and Nobles!" Tadase bellowed to his village. What's with all the old times words? Those were used when the knights in shining armour were still around! Seriously!

"He's a crazy one." I whispered to myself.

"He sure is." Ikuto said while putting one hand one my shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" I shouted. I started to try to take his hand off of me. Then he took it off, but then I felt his arms around me.

"AAAHHH! What the heck are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Just hugging my Amu-_koi_." He said simply.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! Since when were we dating?!" I started to have a panic attack.

"Hello. Were not just dating. Were getting married soon!" He told me. I looked at my ring finger and, sure enough, there was a ring there!

"My dad will never agree to this!"

"Maybe not, but not 'til he knows your pregnant."

"Again?!"

"Yes, again!" Utau said still in her nurse uniform. I then fainted into another crazy dream.

**(End of Dream Time!)**

**(Camicamcam's POV)**

"Was that good Ikuto?" I asked him.

"How about a kiss?" he requested.

"But I thought you liked Amu?" I was thinking he was talking to me.

"I was talking about Amu."

"Oh ...."

"Could you please put me in a dream that _doesn't _require a baby?" questioned Utau.

"Sure ... I'll take requests." I told her.

"Ha ... ha ..ha.. HAHAHA!" Everyone turned around to see Tadase doing his evil laugh.

"What the heck."Gina-chan looked at the lunatic.

"Gasp!" Everyone except me ... gasped. "She talks!"

"Heck yeah I talk!" Gina-chan shouted.

"Doctor! That girl said a bad word! Punish her!" Tadase demanded.

"I can't punish her! She is the Author's best friend!" The doctor whined.

"Darn!" Tadase complained.

"Ikuto! Get ready!" Gina-chan and I called out.

"For what?" Ikuto was puzzled.

"You date with Amu is going on screen!" Gina-chan and I said in unison. The screen went white then the setting changed to Olive Garden.

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu waited at a table not knowing why, that is until she saw Ikuto coming her way!

**(Normal POV ends then Amu's POV begins)**

Why the heck is he here?! Oh No! This is just like the dream with Kukai! If this is following the same sequence as that dream then ... WERE GONNA KISS!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! I don't like this, not one bit! (starts to hyperventilate) "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

**(Amu's POV ends then Normal POV re-begins)**

Amu screamed at the top of her lungs. she thought that kissing Ikuto must have been the worst thing to do on this planet.

"Uh ... what are you doing?" Ikuto questioned.

"Screaming at the top of my lungs." She tried to smile, but failed. Ikuto had a confused look on his face.

"This is gonna be a long night." Ikuto said to himself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camicamcam: Finally, like yeah!**

**Amu: What?**

**Camicamcam: I finally finished the chapter, like yeah!**

**Amu: Ok?**

**Camicamcam: Well, I kinda have to go to bed soon because my first day of 7th grade is tomorrow, like yeah!**

**Ikuto: Yeah?**

**Yaya: Your about the same age as Amu-chi, right?**

**Camicamcam: Yeah i'm turning 13 in Dec., like yeah!**

**Ikuto: Stop it!**

**Camicamcam: Stop what, like yeah?**

**Ikuto: The 'like yeah' thing. Seriously! You sound just like Yoru! Saying 'Nya~!, Nya~!, Nya~! !**

**Gina-chan: He said it. 3x in a row!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Gina-chan: Nya~!**

**Ikuto: Ugh!**

**Will: I wasn't in this chappie! (starts whining)**

**Camicamcam: Well, to bad!**

**Yaya: 'Til next time! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Camicamcam: Hi!**

**Ikuto: You haven't updated lately.**

**Camicamcam: One word. School.**

**Yaya: School!? **

**Camicamcam: Yeah! You learn stuff there. Like 2+2=4! (acts like she is talking to a baby ... baba)**

**Yaya: Oh! I think I've been there!**

**Camicamcam: Wow! really! *whispers* She really is a baby!**

**Utau: Anyway! Where's Nagihiko?**

**Nagihiko: Right here!**

**Rima: I said stay in the box! (Points to cardboard box.)**

**Nagihiko: Fine!**

**Camicamcam & Ikuto: Hee hee hee!**

**Amu: What?**

**Camicamcam: Your kissing someone!**

**Ikuto: Me!**

**Camicamcam: Yeah! Like yeah!**

**Ikuto: Stop! I said it's like that N-**

**Yoru: Nya~ thing I say!**

**Amu: Yoru says it alot cuter than you, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I'm not going for cute. I'm going for HOT!**

**Amu: Yeah...**

**Kairi: Camicamcam doesn't own Shugo Chara! .**

**Everyone: Where the heck did he come from?!**

**Camicamcam: On with de story.**

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Amu's POV)**

Ikuto sat down at the table with me. He had a frustrated look on his face. I'm so gonna make this date the worst date of his life.

"I like your toes!" I told him.

"Thanks ... I guess."

"Your nose is so beautiful!" This should work!

"So is yours!"

"I .. I ... I'M A LESBIAN!" Now this has got to work! A girl came up to me.

"So am I!" She said.

"I ... I only like blondes!" Utau then came up in a waitress uniform. "Ugh! Your a lesbian too!"

"NO! I'm here to take your order!"

"I know how to make your a straight person." Ikuto said leaning forward.

"How?" I expected some stupid answer. Ikuto leaned in more and then our lips were crushed together! I tried to pull away but couldn't. He wasn't holding me or anything. I didn't know why I couldn't stop! The kiss got deeper and I needed to breathe. He then let it go.

"How was that?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I...It ... and ... k...kiss ... smash ... choke ... anger ... breathe!" I stuttered.

"I take that as a yes."

"Your order sir!" Utau screamed.

"The check." Ikuto said.

"You guys didn't eat anything though! Eat now!"

"Fin-"

**(End of Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV)**

The screen went black and Amu started to move.

"Is she waking up?" Ikuto asked.

"No she is not." Camicamcam said.

"What's happening?!" The doctor asked very anxous.

"You'll see." She said. The lights started to flicker and the sky turned dark. Black clouds surrounded the hospital. Thunder storms began.

"Is she going to die?!" Amu's dad asked looking at his daughter that looked like she was in much pain. Her face was pale and her body was stiff now. At was as if she were-

"Is she dead?" Ikuto said tears welling up in his eyes. Will started to cry too.

"No she is no dead! Just watch!" Camicamcam went by Gina-chan.

"MwahahahahahahahaHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The both screamed in unisun. Thunder bolts stuck behind them outside the window.

**Camicamcam: This is the shortest chappie ever!**

**Ikuto: Yeah but it was amazing!**

**Amu: What the heck is happening?!**

**Camicamcam: You'll see next chappie.**

**Yaya: Yeah! In about two weeks!**

**Amu: She's not that slow!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Yeah she is.**

**Camicamcam: So! I like to leave it more suspence!**

**Will: I cried!**

**Utau: Thank you! You finally did me good! A waitress! I can see it now!**

**Amu: This is going to be good!**

**Camicamcam: What?**

**Amu: The next chapter!**

**Tadase: Why?**

**Amu: Because! Cliffhangy!!!**

**Kukai: Yeah didn't you know!**

**Ami: He is just stupid like that!**

**Amu: Don't use that word!**

**Kairi: Ikuto loves you.**

**Amu: AAAHHHH! It can't be true! That stupid pervert!**

**Ikuto: Bad word Amu!**

**Amu: If you want me to be left alone from Ikuto R&R!**

**Camicamcam: No ones gonna review then.**

**Tadase: Well! were all out of time! R&R if you like this chappie!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Camicamcam: Finally! Next chappie!**

**Ikuto: You said 2 weeks. And I thing you just made it. I think.**

**Amu: Well, I like that she hasn't updated much.**

**Camicamcam and Ikuto: Why?!**

**Amu: Look! *Points to script***

**Ikuto: OH! Start the chappie soon! Come on!**

**Camicamcam: Just to let you know, this is gonna be an Amuto chappie again ... in case you haven't guessed.**

**Ikuto: Start ... NOW!!!!**

**Kairi: Camicamcam doesn't own Hot n' Cold (song) or Shugo Chara, or there would be a lot more Amuto and Kukamu (Sorry like that pairing! Is that the pairing name though? ... correct me if wrong!)**

**Yoru: So on with the story, Nya~!**

**Camicamcam: Hey! That's my line!**

**Yoru: Kairi took my line, Nya~!**

**Camicamcam: Anyway ... On with de story!**

**

* * *

**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I watched as the two idiots by the window did an evil laugh. I started to twitch at the sight. Man, they were worse than Tadase! A lightning struck in the hospital. Then another. Then one more. This one hit me and I passed out.

**(Normal POV)**

The lightning struck Ikuto and everyone ran to him.

"AH! You killed my brother!" Utau screamed.

"Like, yeah I didn't not!" Camicamcam said.

"Is that a yes or no?" Utau scratched her head in confusion.

"Look at the sceen, OK!" Everyone turned to the screen. The screen was now divided into two sectons. One was Amu's POV and the other, Ikuto.

"Wow! Ikuto is in a coma too!" The doctor exclaimed.

"No~, really!" Camicamcam said sarcasticlly, "Besides, your the doctor! Shouldn't you already know this?"

"I'm a fakie fake!" He pointed to himself with both hands.

"Of course you are." Said Kairi.

"You know, Kairi always is so random and pops up whenever he feels like it, doesn't he?" everyone but Kairi and Fakie Fake pointed out.

"Cause your hot then your cold!" Tadase, trying to gain attention ... didn't work ... anyway then a image started to appear.

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I woke up and noticed that I was in a park and it was raining. I was laying under a tree. I then saw a figure coming towards me. I sat up. I started to make it out and it happenens to be Amu. Wait ... does that mean I'm in a coma ... WHAT?! The heck ... Actually now that I think about it, I don't really care ... but I think I am in Amu's dream too ... if that makes sense. She suddenly started to run towards me. She slung her arms around me. She started to hug me tightly and I am like, WTF?! I then, just out of curiousity, smelt her hair. Hey, curiousity killed the cat. ... Ha ha! Anywayt o my surprise she smelt like cherries!

"Amu."

"What."

"You smell like cherries."

"..."

"I like cherries."

"...?!" another WTF moment passed. This lasted about 3 mins.

She hugged me tightly again and said, "I really need a friend." I just stared at her. What the heck is she talking about? She then hugged me one more time and whispered, "I wish this could last longer." She let go of me and started running back to where she came from with splashes.

**(Amu's POV)**

I saw Ikuto under a tree and I started to run towards him. He sat up while I still ran. I wrapped my arms around him. He ... sniffed my hair.

"Amu." He said with his head on my shoulders.

"What." I didn't say it as a question really but ... this kinda felt nice, my arms wrapped around him, so I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You smell like cherries."

"..." I didn't say anything. Nobody says that to me. They always say Strawberry. I actually like cherry more than strawberry.

"I like cherries."

"...?!" a weird moment passed by. I suddenly remebered why I came here. I was in pain. I had just been hit by a random girl. She was like, 'You can't see me if I can't see you.' She covered her eyes. I said 'I see you.' She then hit me.

I buried my face into Ikuto's chest trying to forget about that memory. "I really need a friend." I finally broke the silence. I hugged him once more and quietly said in his ear, "I wish this could last longer." I let go of him and ran away. I stepped in a couple of puddles. I had some business to take care of. That girl was so gonna get it. That 5 year old was just evil!

**(End of Dream Time!)**

**(Camicamcam POV)**

Everyone in the room just looked at the screen with ... I don't really know how to explain it. I actually didn't really control that dream at all. The POV were so like ... opposite.

"What the heck?! That was so random! They were like, cherries and 5 year olds and wtf moments!" Kukai exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah. Um. Anymay what as the deal Camicamcam?!" Utau copied Kukai by throwing her own hands in the air.

"Call me Cami-chan."

"Cami-chan, Camicamcam, Kaka, What ever!" Will screamed.

"Gina-chan I think they go crazy to the coocoo." I whispered to Gina-chan while doing coocoo signs. A beam of light then went to Ikuto. Followed by a beam to Amu.

"What the freak is happinin'?!" Everyone, Gina-chan and I, screamed.

* * *

**Camicamcam: Wow! Haven't updated in like forever!**

**Ikuto: Yeah.**

**Amu: You always make people beat me up! Do you not like me?**

**Camicamcam: I just don't like the way you treat Ikuto sometimes so, yeah.**

**Ikuto: You know, I think it's the authors fault. I think she is too dense to see my feelings for Amu-_koi_! *Amu glares***

**Kairi: Please Exuse My Dear Aunt Sally. *teaching Yaya***

**Camicamcam: I think he means please excuse any grammer mistake and stuff. It's like 1 am so like to tired to go over it again.**

**Amu: Kairi is so random. *Ikuto: Saved by the ... Kairi***

**Will: Anyway~. I want pie!**

**Camicamcam: Later! OK!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cami-Chan: Okayz!, Like Ai haeven't uipdaidit in lieke foureva!, Aha!**

**Ikuto: (Translator Mode!) Okay, I haven't updated in, like, forever ...**

**Cami-Chan: Ugh! Sou tured! Cameomoron iez gunna dyiez! Ai wiel keil hem! Mwuahahahaha!, Aha!**

**Amu: (Translator Mode!) Ugh so tired, Cameron is going to die. I will kill him. Evil laughter ...**

**Anna: Hey.**

**Gina-Chan: Anna! You talk!**

**Anna: ... Yup ... cool .... (walks away and yells) Treeness!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Ok then ...**

**Cameron: Why do you hate me?**

**Cami-Chan: Ai juiz dou! Ivury neiw skul ear theire iez alwaiyz wun purrzunz Ai riely, shrungly haeit. Lasz ear's was Ron. Thies year ... yu, ofiushly, Aha!**

**Ikuto: (Translater Mode!) ... Actually I have no idea what she just said.**

**Gina-Chan: She said,(Translator Mode!) I just do. Every new school year there is always one persons I really, strongly hate. Last year's was Ron. This year ... you, obviously.**

**Amu & Ikuto: ... I totally don't get this twin telepithy thing. Gasp! We talking at the same time. Stop talking. No you!**

**Yoru: Cami-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Gina-Chan, Anna, Cameron person thingy, Tokyo Mew Mew, Nya~!**

**Cami-Chan: Un wit de stworey! (On with the story!) Aha!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The lights were beaming a purplish color. A little lighter than the color of Nagihiko's hair. It started to circle around the two unconsious bodies. Then Ikuto and Amu were floating in mid air!

"Like, The heck Cami-Chan! Control the situation better!" Utau screamed at Cami-chan.

"I would if I could, but I can't! I have no idea what the freak is goin' on!" Cami-Chan shouted back. The ground started to tremble at their feet. It was as if an Earthquake were occuring. Every one held onto something for dear life, except for the two helpless bodies in comas that were still floating. The two bodies then emerged into the ceiling and went .... bye-bye! Aha! ... I'm mean ... Oh normal POV my bad! Anyway! The screens grew a greenish color. Like an electric green. Then it suddenly shut off!

"Doc! What do we do?!" Everyone asked the doctor.

"Remeber! I'm a fakey fake!" The doctor pointed to his face. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Look, they're coming down!" Midori pointed up, looking at the large hole in the ceiling. Sure enough, two bodies came rushing down and landed on the bed, luckley! Ikuto finally woke up from his coma and sat up.

"Amu's gonna be in that coma for a while." Ikuto stated in a flat tone.

"How do you know?" Asked Cami-Chan.

"I asked her."

"O.k. then."

"I have suicidal tickets!" Kairi pulled out some tickets and gave two of them to Gina-Chan and Cami-chan, and one of them to Tadase.

"Thanks ...?" Everyone that received a ticket had a very puzzled look on there face.

"Your absolutly welcome!" Kairi bowed and hugged a pole.

"Pole hugger." Cami-Chan said.

"Pole dancer!" Kairi shot back.

"I don't pole dance! I just want to be normal! But no~! I have to be an otaku! I likes it though! Aha!" Cami-Chan stated. "Otaku sounds likes Oh, Taco! Aha! That sounds like a good movie!"

"I was talking about me." Kairi pointed out.

"..."

"Speechless are yee?"

"..."

"Ok then."

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE A POLE DANCER! YOU FREAK!" Cami-Chan screamed at Kairi.

"I'm Will! I'm so awesome! Like a opposum! In the middle of July! Tokyo Mew Mew!" Will sang out. Still as toned deaf as ever.

"'Nother dream." Utau said.

"Ah! Can't watch! My little sparrow is just growing up too fast!" Tsumugu shouted covering his eyes.

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu was currently in her house ... but it wasn't her house ... if that makes sense. She was sleeping on the floor. There was a light coming from her big closet. There was a lonely aura in this place. There was no bed. There were stairs in the middle of the room leading to the downstairs. A railing on the oppisite sides of the stairs. Beside the stairs on the right side was a huge walk in closet. Across the room from the stairs, was a small window. Amu woke up by a knock at her window. It was stormy outside. Amu slowly went to her closet, turned off the light, brought her 'bed' (two pillows and a blanket), went in the closet, locked it from the inside, and went to sleep.

When Amu woke up she unlocked the door and snuck up to her window. There was a cat like guy with blue hair out there.

"Wow. That guy really needs to find a different hobby." Amu was talking about the cosplay thing. She opened her window and let the cat thing in.

"Why did you leave me out there?!" The blue haired guy asked.

"Because, Ikuto, I thought you were my stalker, Tadase." Just then a blonde haired person thing came in. "Speaking of the stalker, there he is!" Amu gestured toward Tadase.

"Aha! I found y'all!" Tadase sounded all hillbilly like. (HielBelley! Aha! Inside joke! O.k. back to story!)

"Ok then. Die!" Ikuto pulled out a key (Dumpty Key!) and shoved it in Tadase's face.

"NO~!" Tadase fell over and died. Amu and Ikuto threw him out the window.

"OK! Now that that is over let's go!" Ikuto pulled Amu's arm and lead towards the down stairs and went out the door.

"Do you have enough Gald?" Amu asked. (Talking about money. I got his from Tales of Symphonia or sometin' like that.)

"No!" Ikuto said.

"..." They went 'shopping' in the little city. They 'bought' all kinds of things, stuffs, and turkeys ...? They soon went back to their house. It was after dark.

* * *

**Yeah, like, the rest of it is in the next chappie!**

**Please click button and send comments of wonders!**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cami-Chan: Like I'm not going to do long chat for this so, yeah.**

**Yoru-cat?: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Nya~!**

**Amu-chan: Yeah, wait, no, maybe?, I think-**

**Ikuto-kun: No you don't!**

**Amu-chan: Uh-huh!**

**Cami-Chan: I said no long chats now!**

**Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan: Fine.**

**Cami-Chan: On with de story.**

* * *

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Normal POV)**

They walked into their house. Amu layed down on the left side of the railing. (If you were going up the stairs.) Ikuto went to layed down right behind her. Amu looked down the stairs and screamed silently.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"It's so scary!"

"What, still scared of the dark?" Ikuto guessed.

"Mmhmmm." Ikuto was suprised at this.

"It's ok. I'll protect you." He kissed her passionalty, until Amu was gasping for air.

"Can we sleep in the closet?" Amu suggested. Ikuto nodded his head, picked up the covers and threw them in the closet. He then went back to Amu and picked her up 'princess style' and walked into the closet.

"I'll lock the door." Ikuto went over to it.

"No. Just keeps it open."

"Ok." Ikuto quickly kissed swiftly her goodnight and turned on the tiny nightlight.

Amu woke up to a sweltering heat. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. (Aha! inside joke, not really but ... yeah) She looked around her, all that was there were fires gailour and two firemans coming after her. She looked beside her and saw Ikuto, burnt and black and such. She found out she was at the front door. Ikuto had carried her out, but only far enough that she was at the front door. By that time Ikuto's lungs were full of smoke and he was burning up. Amu started crying will the firemans picked her up and put her in an ambulence.

"Ikuto! Oh! Ikuto~!" A voice screamed loudly. The pinkette jumped out of the ambulence and went to the noise, which was in the back of another ambulence. She went there and saw someone demonstrating necrophila very well, which was very bad. (Necrophila- A sexually desire for dead bodies.)

The nurse went over to Amu with a blush appearing on her face.

"I guess I'm caught, but if you want to do it too, I can-" She was cut off by Amu.

"Don't even go there!"

Amu wepted forever into eternity.

**(End of Dream Time!)**

**(Will's POV)**

Wow. Just ... I ... am ... so freakin ... cornfused!

"Cornfused? Really?" Cami-Chan asked.

"What? Can you read minds?"

"I created this story. I _OWN_ your minds!"

"Wow." Is all that came out.

"Oh." Ikuto said.

"Oh?" Kukai questioned.

"Oh~!" Tadase ... groaned.

"Oh, Oh, Oh-uh-oh!" Nagi sang out.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Oh ..." Rima stated in a flat, blank, emo tone.

"Oh~Yeah!" Yaya did a 'thumbs up'.

"Oh~, Shut up." Utau concluded.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Gina-chan shouted.

"No, actually, thie story chappie is over so, yeah." Cami-chan came over with some peanut brittle.

"Mmmmm! De~lish!" Tadase started to lick his lips.

"No for you!" Cami-chan hid the brittle away from Tadase.

"Now were done!" Gina-chan said.

* * *

**Cami-chan: This is a short chappie!**

**Ikuto-kun: Yup.**

**Amu-Chan: Yup.**

**Will: Yup-yup.**

**Nagi-kun: Yuppidie yup yu-**

**Utau: Don't even start.**

**Cami-chan: About my part of the story. The dream, I mean. Well, I tell you about my dream. In it I was married to a guy (obviously.) I'll call him Z-kun since for one, I don't know his name and two, I don't want to keep writing 'And the guy I was married to'. The first thing that I made up was Amu being stalked. I wasn't stalked. I just thought it be funny for her to be stalked, and stuff. Also, the whole last underlined part is not true. I made it up so it would be more interesting. All the other stuff happened in my dream. Z-kun and I walked around buying stuff at the city. (but Z-kun had money.) Then slept in the same house. In the closet there was a huge wite bear! I mean HUGE! Like 12 ft tall and 12 ft wide. It was fuzzy and had a white ribbon too! Z-kun sadly died though. In the end of my dream he came back to life and some person was trying to get him to marry her or something and then Phineus and Ferb cast were their (I deleted that part out of the story. It was un needed or un nessesary.) Gald was actually the currency in the dream, so I used it. That is all!**

**Gina-chan, Utau, and Rima-chan: I'm glad that's over.**

**Utau: Why don't I get an honourific? (Kun, Chan, San, Senpai, Chii, Koi, ect)**

**Cami-Chan: Fine. (Adds letters.)**

**Utau-Butt: Hey! Butt? Cme up with a diferent one!**

**Cami-chan: Utau-Peni- {cut off]**

**Utau-Butt: NONONONO!**

**Cami-Chan: So! Were all out of time! See ya later!**

**Yaya-Chii: Later meaning 1-2 months. right?**

**Cami:Chan: Depends on you! (Polints finger at audience)**

**Amu-chan: Meaning review.**

**Cami-chan: Also! If anyone figures out what the following thing saids then they win and early update:**

**Ai lieke tou eit spaseh nudlez! (gina3739 or treeness/rabbit girl can NOT enter!)**

**Click on the button below to submit answer and/or send comments and ideas.**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cami-chan: I hated to do this, but since only one person entered meh little contest I am updating late! Ha ha ha ha~!**

**Ikuto-kun: Actually, it is because she completely forgot about the story and is finally going on fan fic again ...**

**Cami-chan: .............. So!**

**Amu-chan: No worries! Your updating right now, Are you not?**

**Cami-chan: YES! Thanks for being so supportive Amu!**

**Gina-chan: What about meh? I tell you every day to update! You never listened!!!!**

**Cami-chan: Since I have bad memory, I completely forgot about that too! :P**

**Tyler-kun: Am I gonna be in all the chats?**

**Cami-chan: Yes, because you have braces.**

**Gavin-san: So is that why I am here?**

**Cami-chan: Yes!**

**Morgan-san: Why am I here?**

**Cami-chan: Because I hate you.**

**Morgan-san: Fair enough.**

**Yoru: Shugo Chara doesn't own Cami- I mean Cami cam cam doesn't own Shugo Chara! !**

**Cami-chan: On wit de story!**

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I have no idea what is going on right now. I just see people screaming and running and singing and other stuff.

"No! I was going to eat that!" The doctor said.

"Well, I ate it first! Loser!" Utau did a L with her right hand.

"Kukai! That's mine~ ! Come on~ ~ ~ ~ !" Tadase grumbled.

"You have no sex appeal." Kukai pointed out.

"Yaya wanted that one~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ !" Yaya whined.

I just stood there. I was scared. They were like wild boars who have not eaten in months. It was not really scary, but it was freaky. I rolled my eyes as the cashier started to check me out. I got a taiyaki and waited outside the store for everyone to get out. While our group bustled away to Amu's room, something caught my eye. It was a _guy _with pink hair. I don't know what teens are doing these days ... I fell back in line with the rest of the group.

**(Back at Amu's Hopsital Room)**

**(Still Ikuto's POV)**

It looked like Amu was finally getting a good rest without much dreams. She got a new doctor, which was hopefully a real one. The one with us at the Bakery shop was the Fakey-fake. Amu would go in and out of dreams. Nothing really special. She was the only person in these ones. I looked at the screen and noticed another dream coming. It was fading a little. The doctor said that it was because she was getting out of her coma soon.

**(End of POV)**

**(Dream Time!)**

**(Amu's POV)**

The bakery was so small. Like a little Starbucks. It had that feel of ... home. I was with Ikuto, my crush. We stayed at the little bakery for a long time. We talked and laughed. I really had a good time. If only he knew how I felt. He dropped me at my house and left. I suddenly felt lonely.

I called up Rima and Utau. They came and we went to the mall and had fun there. Something was missing though. Ikuto. Ikuto needed to be there. I called him up and told him to come with us. Rima called up Nagihko and Utau called up Kukai. When they finally showed up I felt like a heavy rock had been lifted from my heart? Stomach? Intestine? I don't know, but something was lifted up and I felt happier. While we walked though the mall we saw Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi altogether. Is Yaya becoming a player? Ha-ha! Move aside sweets! Boys are comin'!

They started to walk with us too. I sudenly saw my mum and dad with Ami. We all hid from them because I was supposed to be at grandma's. We all had a blast. That is until I woke up.

**(End of POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I blushed slightly. This was her ideal day, wasn't it. I looked at Amu and her eyes were closed but did one of them move. Is she awake? She's alive?!

* * *

**Cami-chan: I know this was a short chappie but I like how it ended. Maybe a cliffhangy???**

**Gina-chan: This wasn't funny! This was 'romance'.**

**Cami-chan: I practicing on that so hoped you liked it!**

**Will: I wasn't in it! Eh! Have things they used to be!**

**Cami-chan: Well, GTG! Review!**

**Tyler-kun and Morgan-san: Byez!**

**Click here to review! Plz review if you liked it or didn't!**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Cami-Chan: Heyy!**

**Ikuto: Wow. LATE chapter.**

**Amu & Cami-chan: You mean chappie?**

**Ikuto: What's a chappie?**

**Amu: Um ... how do you not know that? Jeez, you never listen!**

**Cami-chan: Just like me!**

**Ikuto: Anyway-**

**Cami-chan: Anyway, this is the last chappie for Amu's Dream! There WILL be a sequel called Opposite Outcome! I can't tell you a whole lot because that would ruin the story and, to tell you the truth, I don't know what half the stuffs is gonna be about!**

**Yoru: Cami-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Nya~!**

**Cami-chan: On wit de story!**

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I can't believe it! I didn't know people in comas actually wake up after they're out of the coma. I thought they died ...

"Hey, doc. I think the patient is awake." I pointed to Amu. His eyes widened and he rushed to the bedside. I watch him carefully. Hm. Can she possibly be awake?

"Hey, Ikuto- Oh my gosh! She's awake?!" Utau screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's awake?! Really! Let me see!" Willpushed through the doctor and Utau.

Everyone came rushing towards Amu. Rima and Utau were right up in her face, crying (?) "I'm sorry I ran you over!" Over and over again. I stood there, still oblivious as to what was happening. I mean, I knew what was going on and stuff, but I didn't know it would be this crazy. This was worse than the trip to the bakery. It was very incredulous.

Amu's eyes shot open to reveal her beautiful golden orbs. She stared at me and obscured my face. Her face, for some reason, looked like it was in anguish. I started to leave the room, until I heard my name.

"Ikuto! Please don't leave! She just woke up and I bet she wants to see you!" A voice pleaded. It was Utau. I turned around slowly, with an aloof expression on my face, and averted my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Amu out the corner of my eye, since her hair is so conspicuous. I was deinitly emphatic she was awake. She woke up kinda weird though. Shooting her eyes open like that. Is that normal?

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up suddenly. The room was so white. Everyone around me started to act benevolent. I could tell Rima and Utau were feeling remorse about something. What did they do to make their faces so ... cryish?

I started to reminisce what had happened to make me end up in the hospital. Things started to become torrential in my mind. Some of the events seemed vague.

"Utau! Rima! How long was I asleep? Was I asleep a long time? Did I make anyone upset?" I questioned.

"You were asleep for two months." Utau said.

Yaya- "That's a LONG~ time!"

"No, really now~" Utau retorted. (He he. Retarted!)

"Everyone was upset. They were mad at us though." Rima confessed.

"It was so~ not my fault! she was at the wheel!" Utau said evasivly.

"Amu just woke up. We don't want her to get a headache." Rima suggested softly.

"Ikuto. come over here~~~~~! She opened the corn on the cob sandwich and ate the banana!" Will said, kinda drunk like.

"Dude, have you been drinking or something?" Ikuto asked Will.

"No~~~pe! I had some bubbly stuffs called 'wahterrrrrr~~~'!"

"Um, water is not bubbly. Are you sure it was not soda?" Kairi interrogated.

"Hmmmmm. IDK my BFF Jill?" Will quoted randomly.

"Will, Jill! He made a funny!" Cami rhymed.

"Come over, seriously, now. Come on~~~~! Really! NOW~~~~!" Will was kinda persistant, I guess.

Ikuto reluctantly came over towards my bed. He sat next to it, since it was a little low, and let his head rest in his hand. He looked away. i was puzzled as to what brought him to be this way. Usually, he would be the first one there. Something's up.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Ever since she woke up, everyone has been up in her face. I just want her to feel relaxed and not so overwhelmed. So I just stood there, that is, until people started to shout and scream for me to come over there. I walked slowly over and she started to stare at me.

"Um, could you give me a moment with Ikuto real quick." Amu implored. That surprised me a little.

"I don't trust him." Will stated.

"But I do!" Amu said defensivly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, as if I beloged to her or something. I tumbled and almost landed on her before cacthing myself.

Everyone started to leave. Once they were gone, Amu looked up at me.

"What's your problem? Why are you acting like I'm some sort of germ?

"I didn't want to make you feel clostraphobic or anything. Besides, I'm kinda embarresed ..." I blushed a little while I turned away.

"Why?"

"Um, did any of the people tell you that we could see every dream you had from that screen?"

"No! How is that possible? There's gotta be some mistake!"

"Not really. So I was wondering about the last dream you had-" She cut me off.

"U - Uh ..... I - I ... um .... th - that was ... um ..." Amu stuttered.

"Could you possibly like me?" I smirked, even though I was dead serious.

Now it was Amu's turn to turn away and blush. "What's it to ya?" She put on her 'Cool n' Spicy' mode.

"I'm serious, Amu. I want to know if you like me."

"I-I I guess. Um, your a good friend. I like you."

"Amu. You know what I mean."

The door opened wide to reveal Utau. "Jeez! We all know that you like him, so just say yes! Jeez! I hate it like that! ... Um, please continue ..." Utau lightly shut the door.

"I - I lik-" Amu was cut off. My lips were blocking her mouth. She couldn't really talk. She tried to push me away. Then she stopped and started to kiss me back. We both stopped to breathe. (Yeah, as you can tell, I'm not good at kissing scenes and stuff. Keep it short and simple is good enough.)

"I know you think this is real, but it is a dream so wake up before you get caught up in the moment."

**(Unknown POV)**

I woke up and looked around my room. Everything was as normal as ever. But why do I feel like somethings wrong?

* * *

**Cami-chan: Ok. I know you may think, 'This is a cliffhangy! How can this be the end?' Well, There is gonna be a sequel coming out on May 7.**

**Ikuto: I have no idea who that person is ...**

**Amu: Ah, well. I guess well have to wait for the sequel!**

**Cami-chan: EVERYONE! YOU MAY BE READING THIS AND LIKE IT. I REALLY WOULD LIKE YOU TO REVEIW AND GIVE IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL! I WILL PUT YOU IN THE STORY IF YOU DO! THE 1st, 5th AND 10th PERSON TO REVIEW WILL BE IN THE CHAPPIE!**

**Everyone: Thx and byez!**

**Also they results for appeared in dreams are:**

**Ikuto: ||||||||||||=12**

**Will: ||||||=6**

**Nagihiko: ||||=4**

**Tadase: |||||=5**

**Kukai: ||||=4**

**Kairi: ||||=4**

**Rima: ||||||=6**

**Yaya: |||=3**

**Family: |||||=5**

**Utau: |||=3**


End file.
